zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Polls
Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions Which is the best method of transportation? Which is the best method of transportation? Flying Via Zeffa Horseback Running Sailboat Steamboat Train Teleporting Via Whistle Teleporting Via Twilight Portals : :Seems good enough.—'Triforce' 14 05:07, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : YES --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, better do this predictable one sooner rather than later only to get a clean slate. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:24, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe. The Midna (talk) 23:02, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I dislike it, but there's not denying it's the most appropriate one we have at the moment. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah.-- C2' / 20:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this, and as evidence from the newest suggestion, there are far better options out there. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : We should have 'Warping via Ocarina' =P plus, it's rather boring. Iono, I just don't like it much --Starrs! :: : It would pass the cap, but that would also mean to include 'Warping via Wind Waker' which should just change all warping ones to 'Warp' which might be better or not... - 'McGillivray227' '(talk)' : : Good, but not great. Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Seven Sages Which of the Seven Sages is the best? Princess Zelda Rauru Saria Darunia Princess Ruto Impa Nabooru : : This is actually a good, serious poll. --'DekuStick' ''' '' : : Yeah this is good. We may just want to make it "six sages" though for two reasons. A) Zelda is kind of a spoiler. B) she is likely more popular as she appears in more games. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:29, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I was thinking about that, but I thought I'd include it for now anyway. We'll see what everyone else has to say.—Triforce' ' 14' 01:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm not sure. Because I like this poll, but on the other hand, this spoils a whole bunch. Bc if there's someone who hasn't beaten the game all the way, then they'd see the poll and be like "OMG Impa's a sage?!?!1?! ...awwww, now it's spoiled..." On the other hand, OoT is arguably one of the most popular games in the series, so by some logic you might be able to say that anyone who cares enough about Zelda to come to Zeldapedia is going to have played OoT. Maybe, maybe not. idk. —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] 02:05, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::"arguably '''one' of the most popular"? You mean arguably the most popular. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:08, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I was going to support this originally, but I agree with Lisa. For the few people who have not completed OoT, it would produce spoilers, especially since every sage except Rauru and Nabooru is met near the beginning of the game. As for OoT being arguable the most popular...well, in the scope of the whole world yes, but for some reason Zeldapedia tends to attract quite a lot of people who think MM is the best. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well we really need to come up with one more good poll, so feel free to suggest one.—'Triforce' 14 03:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Although it is the best one so far, it does spoil the game for those who have not completed it and I don't think that the main page should include spoilers. - McGillivray227 (talk) : : Maybe once we run out of better poll subjects. --AuronKaizer ' 11:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Too much of a spoiler. The final boss poll was also a spoiler and this one is pretty good, but still too much of a spoiler in my opinion. The Midna (talk) 19:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) : : Good poll. Don't know what to say, here, otherwise... Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Best Lokomo Who is the best Lokomo? Anjean Carben Embrose Gage Rael Steem : : Now THIS is actually SPECIFIC. --'DekuStick '' '' : : Although this is unique, it spoils the ending that Byrne is Lokomo, and is not that creative to me. - McGillivray227 (talk) : : I was going to support it until McGillivray edit conflicted me. I agree, spoilers in polls are not cool. --AuronKaizer ' 21:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : We could just remove Byrne from the poll. Simple solution 4TW --'DekuStick '' '' : : Steem... Steem... S T E A M.. I got it! Extreme! Extreme rhymes with Steem! But seriously, this is a good poll, specific, creative... If only I could make one of these! EDIT: Wow... I really need to remember to sign!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 15:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good, but considering not all of them show that much personality, it seems to me that it would be hard for some people to actually choose one an most would just gravitate toward the one that actually interacts with you in a significant way, Anjean. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:55, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Spoiler—'Triforce' 14 23:07, February 12, 2010 (UTC) : : Like Triforce said: spoiler. The Midna (talk) 19:17, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: : How is that a spoiler? Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: :It says the name of all of the Lokomos, which is basically as much of a spoiler as the Sages one. The 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Kinda boring. Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Favorite undead enemies? What is your favorite undead enemy? Poe Stalfos Gibdo ReDead Floormaster Bubble Stalchild Staltroop : : Redeadhunter is going to like it. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Bubble is a bit sketchy, but I'll give this my official stamp of approval. Riiiight here—Triforce' ' 14' 04:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : I had a hunch someone would mention me as soon as I scrolled to it, AK.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 04:10, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : don't even know what some of those enemies are... Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes! This is a great one, but should be alphabetized. The 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Although not in a unique sense, it is still exceptionally great which is why I support! - McGillivray227 : : No too broad and boring. And why the heck are Floormasters on here but no Wallmasters? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Which is your favorite ChuChu? What is your favorite ChuChu? Red ChuChu Yellow ChuCHu Blue ChuChu Green ChuChu Dark ChuChu Ice ChuChu Rock ChuChu Helmet ChuChu : : Gimme jello! --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Original —'Triforce' ' 14' 04:38, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah, this is good.!--Hylianhero777 (talk) 06:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) : : Unique! Ray Talk 2 me 04:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : It's kind of like "What is your favorite color?" The 21:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Basically what The Midna said. - McGillivray227 : : My favorite color is Helmet!--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter''']] 00:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :: : Hah! Most of them are, anyway. I still like it, though. The 00:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : : No Spiny ChuChu? Oh well. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Category:Polls